ReversED
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: I could not believe my eyes. My baby brother Edmund was growing younger as each day went by, and I could not do anything- or so I thought. (I do not own Narnia.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

I could not help but watch my younger brother slowly disappear. We both had always thought our path to Aslan's Country would be through battle, yet he-as always- somehow found a loophole. Regardless, it made me sick to know that I would outlive the little blighter. I honestly do not know how my life would be without him- no matter how mischievous and annoying he could be. I could only feel myself degrade along with him.

Even though I knew he was disappearing, the worst part was knowing exactly when he would vanish from my life. It eliminates the possibility of any hope of him living past the week. Even Lucy is trying to enjoy her last moments with him, no matter how awkward it may be for her. Her hope has also been blackened by reality, a feat that is so new to both our family and Narnia.

It is sad to know we are crumbling because of a single spell. However, it was also inevitable. There are four thrones in Cair Paravel, one for each cardinal direction. Without one, the entire kingdom would fall, including the other three thrones which would break under the pressure that four needs to carry.

Nevertheless, Narnia's Golden Age was going to end miserably at the end of the week, and there is nothing I nor anyone else could do about it. It was simply fact.


	2. 1: The Birthday Boy

**CHAPTER 1: THE BIRTHDAY BOY**

"Honestly Ed, you are making a huge fuss over nothing," Susan sighed exasperatedly. "It is just your 11th birthday."

"Exactly," Edmund replied. "It is _just_ my 11th birthday."

With one look from Susan, I could tell that Edmund automatically knew that even if he was the best diplomat in Narnia, he would definitely lose this argument.

"Edmund- all of us celebrated our birthdays with a huge celebration. It surely would not hurt for you to follow. Plus, this is your first birthday in Narnia; it is terribly important."

Edmund just sighed perturbed as our sister continued to dig into his wardrobe for a 'suitable' outfit for him to wear. I had been dragged into the room to 'help' her choose such an outfit even if it was Susan who ended up doing everything. I had tried to be quiet the entire time, but now it was too much for me especially with my brother having a pout plastered onto his face. I burst out laughing, unable to stop.

Susan turned around and glared at me, "Peter, you are only encouraging him by laughing!"

She looked so grown up- exactly like Mum- with that look on her face. Over the past year, she had declared herself in charge of making all of us and Cair Paravel presentable whenever there were celebrations and/or people visiting. To be honest, it is a bigger task than it seems because Lucy often refuses to wear dresses unless necessary, Edmund is as stubborn as a mule, and I will not go outside my room with colors like purple or pink anywhere on my outfit. (In my defense, what High King should be wearing such girly colors anyway?)

As I cleared my thoughts and came back to reality, I realized that Susan had given up on me- I was still snorting chuckles despite my attempts- as Edmund looked at me wildly amused. I could tell that he was glad that he did not have to endure Susan's wrath alone even if I desperately wished to be Lucy right now, greeting our friends from surrounding lands such as King Lune from Archenland.

"How about this?" Susan held up a ghastly outfit with a red tunic that had faded to pink and sparkles on the pants inside Edmund's wardrobe; honestly, why was she so fascinated with that color?

However, before I could speak, Edmund said, "Absolutely not! Why must I wear a fancy outfit when I have plenty of nice regular ones?"

"Edmund, how many times do I have to tell you?" It was no surprise that the Gentle Queen was struggling not to backhand her little brother's head. "It is your birthday tomorrow. Peter- explain it to him as I pick another outfit."

I glanced at Susan who only smiled back innocently. Why me? Sure, I was the eldest, but that did not mean I wanted to lecture my brother on _clothes_. I honestly did not care if he came to his party wearing nothing but his underwear. If anything, it would at least be hilarious. However, I could tell that I needed to say something or else I would have to endure the words of the so-called 'Gentle' Queen later.

I took a deep breath, unsure of what to say, "We all had to suffer through this Ed. I had to wear an outfit brighter than the sun itself and even Lucy was forced to wear that pink, frilly dress. Now it is your turn."

I chuckled a bit while Edmund only groaned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He could find no response. I looked at Susan, and I could tell she was impressed even if her face was still in Edmund's wardrobe. Who would not be? I just won a debate against _Edmund-_ even if I had lied a bit.

It was not a huge lie, but I actually loved my birthday outfit. It resembled my coronation outfit in that it matched the golden color of my crown with golden tights. I also wore a white cape of golden embroidery upon my shoulders, trailing behind me. The white front had a golden lion on it that resembled Aslan, filling me with joy throughout my entire birthday. However, I would never admit how much I loved that dress to Edmund or Susan. Edmund would only tease me, calling me a girl, while Susan would use the fact that she had picked the perfect outfit that once against me whenever I argued with her about outfits next year.

Finally, Susan picked out a top that was a deep blue, Edmund's favorite color. It came with silver tights with small blue velvet designs on the border. There was also a silver vest instead of the traditional cape with a bit of the same blue designs trailing the bottom of the vest. When Edmund put it on, it looked perfect on him. Plus, he could not complain since the dress was not only his favorite color, but was also a mix between a fancy outfit and the tunic and pants he wore every day.

"You look so handsome Edmund," Susan smiled as she examined her masterpiece. "All the girls will not be able to keep their eyes off of you."

Wait a second- girls! Edmund was only turning 11! He was too young for girls! Nevertheless, Susan was correct- as usual. The next day at the celebration, Edmund was in the middle of too many people that insisted on talking him- most of them were- regretfully- girls who simply giggled at everything he said. Edmund did not seem to realize that the girls were flirting with him, yet I surely did. That was why I pulled Edmund from that crowd onto his throne next to me, not even caring what Susan would say afterwards. There was no way any of those girls would touch or even talk to my baby brother with me around.

"Peter," I looked at my brother who seemed to be waving his hand in front of my face. "Peter? Are you awake?"

"What Ed?" I darted my attention from the girls who were now talking with Lucy to my beloved brother in front of me.

"What happened Peter? Are you not enjoying yourself?" Edmund smiled at me. "Everybody is so nice. One girl around Lucy's age- Tara, I think her name was- even offered for us to go to see her father's kingdom. It is really small apparently, but she promises a good time."

I looked at my brother in shock. Could he really be that oblivious? Then again, Edmund was only 11 now. Plus, Mum only had the dreaded 'talk' with me last year when I turned 13. Was I really this ignorant before? Then again, both Edmund and I _were_ in an all-boy boarding school before Narnia where interactions with girls were limited.

"I am having a great time Ed," I faked a smile to hide my concern. I was not going to tell Edmund anything about girls _now_, especially how they always apparently talked about boys to each other.

"Really?" Edmund had an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Of course!" I blurted out a little too quickly. However, I was also quick to save myself, "I just wanted to spend some time alone with my little brother."

Edmund smiled at that and took my hand in his. He dragged me out of the throne room past the crowded balcony where I saw Susan into my rooms (which were the closest). He sat down onto my bed and patted to the seat next to him. Smiling, I sat down and hugged my brother. For a minute or two, there was a comfortable silence enveloping the room as I refused to let my brother go. I could not believe that he was actually growing older. Soon enough, my brother would surpass my height and finally grow past my shoulders. I would no longer be able to call him my baby brother since it would no longer be appropriate.

Then, Edmund broke both the silence and my thoughts, "Peter, we have spent some time alone. Now, tell me what is wrong?"

I glared at him. How could he always tell when I am hiding something? It is unfair! If anything, I should be able to figure out when he is hiding his emotions. I am the eldest. Nevertheless, I knew I had to tell him the truth. However, there was no way I would inform my brother of girls- at least not yet. So, I told him another thing that was bothering me to avoid any excess suspicion.

Sighing, I hugged my brother tighter, "I just cannot believe you are 11, especially since I remember you as a baby. You could barely crawl, and now you can run faster than I can. I just wish you were a baby again. I still cannot believe I lost all that time while we were in boarding school, and I should have taken care of you."

"Oh, Peter-"

I could not bear to hear my brother's response, so I interrupted him saying, "Let us open some of your presents right now- just you and me. At least open the presents in this room."

Edmund looked up at me, and I could tell he was studying my face. Then, he smiled, "Let us."

He got off the bed and grabbed a single present which had been put on the side of the room. There were too many presents to fit inside the hall, so Susan ordered that the presents be dropped in my room since it was the closest. Now, the hall was still filling with presents since nobody wanted to miss their king's birthday celebration.

This one is yours Peter!" Edmund exclaimed, and I could not help but smile at his glee. He could be just like Lucy sometimes.

"Open it then," I told him. I was a bit anxious since I was unsure whether he would like my gift or not.

Edmund unwrapped the gift in a flurry, and I could see his smile as he looked inside.

"Peter, it is perfect!"

I smiled back at my little brother as he tested out my gift- a well-built sword almost identical to the one Edmund mostly used and loved. It had the same balance too. The past year, Edmund had realized that he was better fighting with two swords rather than a sword and a shield. However, he had yet to find a match to his favorite sword that was built especially for him. I had hoped that this replica would be a perfect match, and by the look on Edmund's face, it was.

"I got the Black Dwarves to build it, so you must thank them before me," I replied modestly.

However, Edmund only dropped the sword and ran to me, clutching my middle in a hug. My smile got bigger as I hugged him back. He seemed so small in my arms, and I just wanted to stay that way with my baby brother forever. However, he pulled back, ready to open his other gifts.

King Lune had given Edmund a dagger of solid gold which Edmund was not sure was for display or battle. Tara's family had given Edmund a fancy outfit that resembled the one he wore at our coronation though the silk was much finer. He even got a few marriage requests, yet I made sure to hide those from my innocent brother.

"Peter- look at this!" Edmund held up a box of polished wood at my face. He chuckled in delight and opened the box to find nothing but a letter.

Reaching inside, I opened the letter (to make sure it was not another marriage request) and read it to be filled with confusion.

"It is nonsense," I told my brother with my head tilted a bit to the right.

"Read it out loud then," he replied, fingering the inside edges of the beautifully made wooden box.

"It-tifel anġlu... I reindent qal tigħi msewda. Hugwa weħda, imbħaba tiegħi, li trobule moke:  
Yu tarmi mswt," I muttered, stumbling on some of the words.

"Ow!" my brother yelped. I looked at him again in confusion.

"I just burned myself somehow," he grimaced as I smiled. It was no surprise since my brother is accident prone. "That is gibberish though."

"What do you want to do with it then?" I asked Edmund.

"Let us just keep it. I can search it in the library," Edmund yawned.

I widened my eyes in my brother's direction as he yawned again.

"Is somebody sleepy?" I asked him looking outside. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and the moon was high in the sky.

"Shut it Peter," Edmund mumbled, yawning again. "I just started yawning now."

"Just go to bed Ed," I replied, shaking my head at his antics.

Suddenly, Edmund plopped onto my bed, and within minutes, he was asleep, slightly snoring. It made me wonder how tired Edmund really was. I hated how he could always hide things so well from me. When he was younger, he was easier to figure out, like Lucy. However, I stopped myself from dwelling on that thought. I needed to go back to the celebration and inform everyone that the birthday boy, their beloved Just King, was asleep.


	3. 2: Not The Same

**CHAPTER 2: NOT THE SAME**

"Peter!" I felt myself being pushed off my bed until I hit the floor and groggily sat up.

I looked onto my bed and saw Edmund peering over the edge of the bed, a grumpy look apparent on his face. Could he not tell that I wanted to sleep? Then again, it was rare for Edmund to wake up before me.

"What are you doing in the same bed as me?"

"For your information," I chuckled, "You were the one who slept in _my_ bed yesterday."

"But-"

I could see my brother scan the room with his big, brown eyes. I saw a look of uncertainty cross his eyes as he looked back at me. I had scrambled back onto my bed at this point and was sitting next to him. I could tell my brother was perplexed for some reason, so I stretched my arm around his frame. Then, I squeezed his small body in a hug.

Immediately, Edmund pulled my arm away from him, "What are you playing at Peter? Where are we?"

Now, I was confused, "What do you mean? We are at home."

"Really Peter! If you think I am that daft, you are mistaken."

"Honestly Ed!"

I could not believe my ears. Edmund could not be serious. However, whenever I looked back at him, his face was contorted in a frown, trying to process everything around him. I had seen Edmund do this whenever we visited a new place, yet this time, he seemed to be smugger about it.

"I am going to tell Mum if you do not stop this right now!"

Mum? Surely, Edmund knew that Mum was back in England. Now, I was confident something was wrong with my brother- unless he was talking about Susan. Ever since we became Kings and Queens, Edmund and Lucy sometimes called Susan "Mum" because of how she took care of them. I could tell that it made Susan happy, and at times, I wished for them to think of me as Dad. However, I knew that would never happen, especially with Edmund's close connection with Dad.

"That's it!" Edmund shouted getting off the bed. "I am going to tell Mum. She has to back me up on this!"

"Ed-"

Suddenly, Edmund paused at the door and looked back at me, "Where is Mum? Never mind, I do not need help from an idiot like you."

I paused as Edmund went out the door. Had he really just called me an idiot? Obviously, I knew that I was one, though Edmund had never said so in such a rude manner before. Something was wrong with Edmund, and I needed to figure out what. That _was_ my job as his elder brother.

I followed Edmund to the door and watched him survey the hallway like he did whenever we arrived at a new battlefield. I could literally see his mind comprehending the different exits and entries of the hallway as if he had never seen them before. Edmund already knew these hallways though, or he should know these hallways.

All of a sudden, Lucy approached Edmund, humming gleefully as if not noticing Edmund's confusion. I could not believe that she was so oblivious to Edmund's awkward state of mind, but I ignored it, creeping further into the doorway I was hiding behind. I did not want Lucy to see me yet. My three siblings already labeled me as a "mother hen," and I knew if I was caught spying on Edmund, the teasing would only unnecessarily worsen.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy cried out in relief as if she had been looking for him for ages. "You and Peter must get ready. Susan had already ordered tiffin to be made, and you know what would happen if you arrived when it freezes up again."

I grimaced, remembering the occasion. A few months ago, Edmund and I were practicing our parries in front of General Oreius when we decided to stay out late to practice more. By the time we came back inside, our clothes were stained with grass and mud, and we both looked nothing less than grimy. However, lunch was already served, so we both decided to eat first and then change. Susan was not impressed, but she got truly bad when Edmund asked to reheat the soup. The Gentle Queen then told Edmund that to get hot soup, he must reheat it himself. By the end of two hours, the kitchen was covered with soup, mud, grass, and sweat, and Edmund and I were forced to eat the cold soup which temperature at that point rivaled the deceased White Witch's ice castle.

However, that thought passed through my mind quickly as I noticed something peculiar. Lucy was a few centimeters taller than Edmund. I was pretty sure they were about the same height earlier (Lucy was in the middle of her growth spurt), and there was no way Lucy could grow that much taller overnight. It was just like how it was impossible for Edmund's personality to worsen overnight. It was then that I had an idea of what exactly was wrong with my brother. What if Lucy had not grown taller but Edmund had become shorter? That would explain why he was acting like a brat, like he did before Narnia.

"No, I do not know," Edmund replied to Lucy, shaking me back to reality, "but it would be like you to create fantasies of the sort."

Shuddering at his insult, I came out of my hiding place to see both Lucy and Edmund with confused expressions on their faces. I knew that if I did not interfere, things would get ugly. Lucy was a sensitive girl, and before Narnia, Edmund often hid his emotions with anger. Plus, I could inform Lucy about Edmund later if my bizarre idea was correct.

"Lu," I threw Edmund over my shoulder where he started punching my back and kicking my stomach screaming on the top of his lungs, "we will freshen up and come. Off you go then."

My youngest sister threw me a questioning glance but left to meet up with Susan in the kitchens. Bidding her farewell, I carried Edmund into my room and threw him onto the bed. As soon as I did so, I restrained his arms and legs with my knees and hands. He could not break through, no matter how hard he tried. I was always stronger and a lot bigger than him, especially since he has not hit his growth spurt yet.

"How many years old are you?" I asked, ignoring his struggling. Maybe I was being a bit harsh, but I never was known for controlling my temper. Remarkably enough, Edmund was the one known for remaining calm, especially in tense situations.

"I reckon you would know since my birthday was yesterday," Edmund replied smiling haughtily. Looking in his eyes, I could tell he was disappointed inside.

"Edmund..," I gritted my teeth. I had no time for my brother's acting.

"Fine," he groaned, "but only if you free me afterwards."

"I will if I want to," I smirked, tightening my grip on him.

Edmund frowned, and I knew he had given up, "We had a party yesterday, though I know it did not seem like one with all of the rationing. I turned 10 years old. Was it not you who was going on and on about how I should act 10 years old- my age- _all_ of yesterday?"

10\. He had just turned 10 years old- a year younger than he should be. Not only that, he looked younger too. It was as if the past year had never happened to Edmund. He did not remember that we had to be relocated especially after the numerous bombings. He did not remember the first game of Hide and Seek in the new house nor the discovery of Narnia. He did not remember meeting the White Witch and betraying everybody. Just because he had never done that stuff. He had never gone through the Witch's torture. He had never sacrificed himself for me. He had never been crowned king.

He was just Edmund Pevensie of Finchley, nothing more and nothing less. He was the Edmund who would get angry at Lucy for crying. The Edmund who would scoff at all attempts of comfort with a growl on his face. The Edmund who I had learnt to despise.

"Why are you staring at me like that Peter?" Edmund brought me out of my reverie. "You cannot have gone mad overnight!"

I looked down at my little brother who I was still restraining and frowned at the concern on his face. He was exactly like my Edmund, worried about my health and wellbeing. The only difference was that this Edmund had his eyebrows digging into his nose whereas my Edmund's eyebrows would lie stretching to the top of his head at this point.

"I just," stopping my thought, I smiled. This was the same Edmund. Why would he care if it was not? Unless, he was faking the expression. From what I remember, this Edmund was great at faking his emotions. I was better than him this time. I would not succumb to the illusion of my Edmund in this one.

This Edmund rolled his eyes, "Peter, let me go! You know how angry Mum gets when we do not go down for tiffin in time!"

I released my grip, and this Edmund suddenly sprang out of the position he was in. He starting running to the door of the room when he tilted his head down and turned around vigorously. However, I was frozen in shock. My Edmund ran the same way this one did. They both turned around the same way and tilted their head slightly to the left whilst thinking.

No. This Edmund was not my Edmund. My Edmund was the Just King of Narnia who earned the hearts of everybody. This Edmund was merely a brat, a person who was willing to betray our family and all of Narnia.

"What am I wearing?" this Edmund asked in a voice that made my eyes burn of sorrow. They sounded the same too.

"It is so girly," This Edmund continued, oblivious to my distress. "Do you have any other clothes?"

I slowly walked to the cabinet in the room and rummaged through the various clothes inside. My Edmund often slept in my room, so clothes his size were already in the cabinet. In fact, we slept in each other's so often that Lucy often joked that she would make Edmund's room an art room. We both decided that nothing would change if she did. We were too used to sleeping in the same room from doing the same in England anyway. The only difference was that there, we were forced to share whereas here, we chose to. Nevertheless, I reached inside the cabinet's bottom drawer and pulled out brown breeches and a white tunic- my Edmund's usual attire.

"Here you go," I muttered as I handed him the clothes. He threw me a look of speculation, but automatically started examining the clothes I had given him. My Edmund would have prod to see what was wrong with me. My Edmund would not have let the subject go as easily. My Edmund would have been sympathetic and understanding.

This Edmund just stared at the clothes and asked, "No starch?"

Done with this, I let out an exasperated sigh. I hated this. I could not stand it anymore.

"We are not in England anymore. We were relocated to a mansion which had a wardrobe that led to a magical land called Narnia. There we met a lion named Aslan who crowned me, you, Lucy and Susan Kings and Queens of Narnia after we helped the Narnians win a war with swords and arrows against the evil White Witch who had trapped Narnia in winter for a hundred years."

I winced at how monotone my voice sounded.

This Edmund started laughing though, holding his stomach as he gasped for air over his chuckles. My Edmund would never have laughed. My Edmund would have believed me wholeheartedly. He would have cared.

"Wow! You have gone mad," This Edmund said while catching his breath. "Only a loon could ever make up a story like that.

My frown grew as I impassively replied, "Just change your clothes."

I knew that I was being cold, but I was not going to show my emotions to this brat. He did not deserve that. Only my siblings deserved to hear my true emotions. And this Edmund- this stranger- was not and would never be my brother.


End file.
